Sarita
Sarita is a character in Twisted. She is good friends with Lacey Porter and Regina Crane. She is known as the bitter popular girl. Sarita is also friends with Archie Yates and Scott while having a conflict with Jo Masterson and Danny Desai and a dislike for Phoebe Daly. She is portrayed by Jamila Velazquez. Biography In Pilot, Lacey is with her best friends Regina and Sarita. Regina shows Lacey her nickname for Danny "Socio" is trending on twitter. Lacey says maybe it'll show Danny to stay away from her, Regina and Sarita both tell her they got her back. Sarita says after spending a summer with the girls at drama camp shes toughened up. In school, Lacey's boyfriend Archie tells her, he can't believe that the "Socio" is coming to there school and suggests that he transfer once he gets no one wants him around. Lacey sees Jo as Archie heads to class, Sarita and Regina make fun of Jo's look and asks Lacey what she and Jo talked about when they were friends. Later when Regina says she is into Danny and plans to sleep with him Sarita doubts him. She says if Regina slept with half of the boys she thought were cute she would be in the slut section of the world record book. Regina flirts with Danny and invites him to her party. Danny notices the necklace she's wearing and asks where she got it. She tells him it was a gift, Danny seems distracted by the necklace. He thanks Regina for the invite and says he may stop by. Sarita asks if Regina's high on her hormones for asking Danny to come. At the party, Danny goes to Lacey and Sarita, trying to talk to Lacey. Sarita questions if he's trying to add stalker to his record. Danny recognizes Sarita as the girl with the facial hair problem growing up, mentioning she had to leave school for a week to get work done that was only approved in Germany. He compliments the work stating he can still see the faint outline of the mustache. Sarita walks off, angered. A drunken Jo bumps into Sarita, who rudely asks Jo to watch where she's swinging her "creepy ape arms", which Jo agree's with saying there a disproportionate part of her body. Sarita notices Jo being drunk and gets her to lick a drink of Scott's shirtless body while the party goers watch and video tape it. Regina corners Danny trying to get him to her room, Danny hears Jo yelling at Scott to get away from her. Danny quickly comes to Jo's rescue, where Sarita and Scott try to get Jo to take off her shirt. Scott tells Danny to mind his business and calls him "rope boy", after Scott pushes Danny, Danny whispers something in Scott's ear that causes him to back down, Danny takes Jo and starts to walk her home. Sarita watches it all in unpleasant shock. The next day at school we see Lacey, Sarita, Scott and Archie talking about Regina clearly disturbed. Archie asks Scott to tell Lacey what Danny whispered to him last night, then Scott says Danny threatened to kill him if he don't back off and he said that he's gonna enjoy it like last time. At the memorial service in the school while Principal Tang's giving a speech everyone, including Sarita, calls out Danny's name (Socio) stating he's the killer, just then Jo's father Kyle the town's sheriff enters the hall and asks Danny to come with him for an investigation. Jo stops them and tells everyone to stop suspecting Danny to be the killer and asks them to give him a second chance. Sarita is watching with a smirk and records Jo's rant. Then the sheriff takes Danny away. Physical Appearance/ Personality Sarita acts a stereotypical mean girl, and does not often show major emotions. She is one of the popular girls at the school, and she got meaner after Regina's death. Sarita has long, curly, brown hair. She also has tan skin and is fairly short. Appearance *Pilot *Grief Is A Five Letter Word *PSA De Resistance *Sleeping with the Frenemy *Three For The Road (mentioned) *We Need To Talk About Danny Relationships Lacey Porter Lacey and Sarita are friends with a bumpy relationship, however they have been trying to stick together since Regina's death. Regina Crane Scott Phoebe Daly Sarita seems to be annoyed by Phoebe. Sarita hangs out with her so she can joke about her. Sarita and Phoebe aren't friends. Jo Masterson Trivia *She had a rare laser surgery to permanently remove the hair from her upper lip, as said by Danny in Pilot. However, this may not be true, as Danny was poking fun at her. *Her home life has not been explored and her last name has not been revealed. Category:Females Category:Characters